


Adventures in Underbrooke: The Missing Robin Hood Chronicles

by wingedlioness



Series: bunny comedy [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: Robin and Rumple crack to explain their whereabouts in 5x15, or, Robin goes looking for Rumple who may be shopping in his downtime.





	Adventures in Underbrooke: The Missing Robin Hood Chronicles

 

Robin ducked his head into Granny’s. Or whatever this Underbrooke version was called. No sign of Rumple. He sighed and adjusted his quiver before heading out the door again. His footsteps echoed loudly in the eerie quiet that plagued the streets. When Regina had quietly asked him to go find their wayward companion, he never imagined it would be this difficult a task. After all, the man was likely to be concocting up something in that shop of his. Regardless, he had been loathe to separate from the others but with Hook back with Emma where he belonged, Robin knew it wouldn’t be long before they were all ready and able to leave this bizarre landscape behind. For which he thanked his lucky stars. It had already felt like an eternity since he let his new baby girl out of his sight and Roland’s absence was wearing on him. Alas, the pawn shop was bereft of its owner, if the man was still the owner even down here. He recalled the strain in Regina’s eyes and wanted nothing more than to get them all out of this- was that Rumpelstiltskin?

He paused outside the small store, overflowing window display obscuring most of the interior. It appeared to be this world’s version of a clothing store. Robin hesitated another moment before heading in. While he hadn’t the faintest idea as to why the man would be in a shop such as this, he hadn’t had any luck elsewhere. He pushed the door open and stepped in slowly. 

The young man behind the counter stared blankly back at him, toying with some sort of ring. Robin gave him a nod of acknowledgement. Even though he wasn’t sure the employee even noticed his entrance, he figured it never hurt to be polite. He turned down several aisles. There was certainly a large and eclectic selection of items. He made his way from the adult items into those for children. A rather adorable shirt in Roland’s size with a fox on it caught his eye and as he leaned over to look closer, he spied his elusive target further down the row.

“Ah, there you are.”

Rumple started, clutching the fabric in his hands tightly.

Robin started towards him, noting that he was surrounded by baby apparel. “We wanted to check if you had discovered any information to help defeat Hades so we can all escape this realm.”

“No, I haven’t. I did warn you to leave while you could.” Rumple turned curtly and placed the clothing back on the shelf. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I’m sure next time you’ll seek me out when there’s been actual progress.”

Robin stared at him incredulously; the man’s behaviour was even more squirrely than ordinary.

“Are you alright? It seems odd that you would be perusing goods and in such a place while the rest of us are fighting to return to Storybrooke.”

Rumple coughed awkwardly and picked up another item with a surer hand. “What do you mean?”

“This.” Robin gestured to the pastel colours around them. “It just seems an odd place and time with which to look at baby clothing.”

“If you must know, I thought it would be a gesture of good will. A gift for your little girl to show my willingness to put the past behind us.”

“Well, that’s certainly- “ Robin started and stopped nearly as quickly. “Wait, here? In the _Underworld_? You thought now was a good time to go…shopping?”

Rumple favoured him with a disdainful sneer. “Yes, actually. All of you go on and on about ‘hope’. What better way to motivate you then to remind you of the life you left behind and the people you need to return to. To grace you with some ’hope.’”

“Huh. That actually makes sense.”

Robin stared at Rumple a moment longer before noticing a large, overfilled shopping trolley just beyond him.

“That’s an _impressive_ amount of gifts.”

Rumple’s face began turning red as Robin considered the cart further. He turned to the blushing man, now intent on averting his eyes.

“These aren’t for me and Regina, are they?”

Awkward silence reigned until Robin shrugged and tentatively clasped the other man on the shoulder.

“I suppose congratulations are in order, mate. Let’s get home, shall we?”

As Rumple headed to the counter, Robin gave a weary sigh. This Underworld excursion was turning out to be even stranger than he could’ve ever imagined. He began walking by the fox shirt on his way to the door and paused. Why not?

He grabbed the shirt and headed to the counter after Rumple.


End file.
